Pokeumans
by PulseGamer74
Summary: A twist on Pokemorphes. Not humans who turn into Pokemon, but human Pokemon fusions. Not written in script style.
1. Beginning

_Author Notes_

I'm sure I'm not the first one with the idea, however this is sort of like Pokemorphs, but it's different, you'll see if you read on . . .

_Chapter One: Beginning_

It was another day in Littleroot Town, part of Hoenn for a 13-year-old boy named RB. No one other then himself knew what those letters stood for. It was only a couple days ago that he and his mother have moved into Littleroot Town. Today was going to be the day that RB would start his quest to become a Pokemon Trainer. He was dark skin, a little more than five feet tall, wore black shorts and a blue shirt, blue shoes, and a black backwards cap. He was just sitting in his room, waiting for the moment to come before he could go to pick his first Pokemon. He could hardly wait and with nothing else to do. He turned on the TV to check out the news. Nothing good was on, it only talked about yet another failure of Team Rocket. Time was just dragging by for him till the clock hit 10:00 A.M. on the dot and he quickly ran downstairs and told his mom:

"See you later mother, this is the start of my quest! Wish me luck"

His mother replied:

"Good luck sweetheart, don't forget you can always call me when you need me"

RB quickly ran to Prof. Birch's lab and saw a strange machine that had three consoles, two on the side and one in the center. He wondered what they machine was, but quickly forgot about it as he ran to Prof. Birch, who normally would have been out in the field. RB asked Birch about the machine:

"Prof. Birch, what is that machine?"

He replied:

"It's a Pokefusion machine. A human and a Pokemon each enter a capsule and they fuse together. Pretty cool huh?"

This puzzled RB, how would that work out? What happens if two Pokemon tried to fuse together? He asked:

"What happens if two Pokemon tries to fuse together?"

Prof. Birch replied:

"We tried it and it turned out to be a complete mess, so it's very dangerous. We found it works just fine with human and Pokemon fusions. However, once you fuse with a Pokemon, there is no turning back"

RB thought about how great this was, he almost forgot about picking his first Pokemon. He asked:

"Could you go into more details to how this works?"

Birch replied again:

"You'll basically a Pokemon in humanoid shape. You can speak both human and Pokemon languages, you have the attacks and powers of the Pokemon, and you can evolve."

RB had yet another question:

"So you still get to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

Birch had an answer for that question as well:

"Yes and since you'll a Pokemon, you can only carry five others with you. You usually don't have the weaknesses of the Pokemon, but you can be captured in Pokeballs. Normally all you'll Pokemon would have to be defeated in battle to lose, but if you'll defeated, you automatic lose."

RB had yet another question, again:

"What if the Pokemon you fuse with is very big?"

Yet again Birch had answers:

"You will be the same size as you are now. Some Pokemon are close in humanoid shape so the fusion won't change appearance much, but for other Pokemon with a much less humanoid shape the fusion will have a much bigger effect on appearance. Pokefusions in the past used to be rare and only a few rich people could ever hope to become one, nowadays everyone has the chance to become a Pokefusion. Now is the time to choose your Pokemon"

Prof. Birch showed RB the three Pokemon that a new trainer could choose from, a Treecko, a Torchic, or a Mudkip. After a few minutes, RB picked Torchic for his first Pokemon. RB asked:

"I want to fuse together with him and become one"

Birch replied:

"Very well then. Now before you step into the capsule, you can't have any clothes on, we don't want to get that caught in the fusion."

RB felt very uncomfortable about the sound of that. Birch finished with:

"Don't worry, I won't look and the capsule is not see through, go ahead"

RB put Torchic in the right tube and after having removed his clothes (and feeling uncomfortable), he stepped into the left tube. There was only a tiny bit of light inside, just barely enough to see and he could not see outside of it. He heard sounds and a beam of light covered the whole inside of the capsule, flashing many different colors. He could no longer feel himself and after a few minutes it stopped. He felt much warmer, but was unsure to what have happened because he could not see inside the capsule. He stepped out of the capsule and looked in a mirror. He looked a lot like Torchic, with longer legs, orange furry hands, and his regular height. Birch said:

"Now, you'll ready to begin your quest."

RB left the lab and felt so much more alive, he could run much faster, jump much higher, and breath fire. He quickly ran into his house and told mom:

"Hey look mom, it's me!"

It looked like his mother was in shock and was speechless. She replied:

"Nice costume"

RB did not like that reply and said:

"Mom, this is not a costume! I'm for real, there was some Pokemon Fusion machine in the lab. I can even breath fire, see?"

He did just that and once again his mother was speechless. She said:

"But son, where's your clothes?"

RB replied:

"Mom, I don't need them, I have fur, their back in the lab"

She replied:

"At least bring them back if you'll not going to use them"

He quickly ran out of the house and into the lab, picked up the clothes from the ground, and put them back in his room. He left the house once more and started to head north. This was possibly the best day of his life, it was the start of his quest and he's pretty much almost a Pokemon now. What could possibly ruin this day? The only thing that would ruin the day now would be the chapter closing.

_Author Notes_

Yes, I know it's not very long and the word Pokeuman (Poke-u-man) is never said. I just wanted something simple to start off with. By the way, no flames please (as in unhelpful advice), they don't help anyone.


	2. New Rival

_Author Notes_

I admit, I did rushed that chapter just a little bit so I can get the story uploaded and to give the basic idea of what was going on. Most information is based off what I know from Pokemon Ruby.

_Chapter Two: New rival_

RB was walking along route 101, however he had no potions, Pokedex, or other useful items that would help him along his quest. He walked into some tall grass and found a wild Zigzagoon, who took notice of RB and started to growl angrily at him. RB was worried and said in English:

"Um calm down, please?"

However that did not work and RB knew the only way out was to battle. He thought about the number of attacks he knew, all he knew was how to breathe some fire and scratch. He started off with a scratch attack, it looked like it worked, however the Zigzagoon did the same thing. RB yelled in pain, but it still hurt less then when he got attacked by Pokemon when he was younger. Another scratch attack and the Pokemon was down for the count. RB said out loud:

"I have no Pokeballs? Darn it!"

He just walked on north till another Zigzagoon attacked, RB won again, but not without being close to getting KO'D. He avoided the tall grass until he reached Oldale Town and looked for the nearest Pokemon Center. He entered and some people started to stare at him, maybe a Pokemon just walking into a building was not very common. He walked over to the counter and said to Nurse Joy:

"Please help me"

That seemed to have been a bit of an uproar from the people around, maybe they thought he was just a talking Pokemon. Nurse Joy did not know what to make of it as she and Chansey carried RB into a bed in the Emergency Room. A human trainer, light skin, blue eyes, tan hair, wearing purple shoes, green shorts and a purple shirt entered the room and looked at RB and commented:

"You must be a Pokeuman, I can tell by your appearance. I guess a trainer like you will never become as good as me, quit while you're ahead"

RB had enough energy to reply:

"What! Not a chance, I'm just new, that's all"

The trainer replied:

"Just new, just enough to hold you back. Only a few people are worthy of becoming a Pokemon master, you're not one of them"

RB had another reply for him:

"I'm one of them for sure. I don't care what you say, if you can't back up your words with actions. How do you know so much about me anyway?"

The trained gave RB a strange smile and replied:

"I was watching you, and you easily got hurt by a couple of Zigzagoons. You're very weak for a trainer and you don't even have any of your own Pokemon yet"

RB replied again and he was not happy:

"Hey! You're not the one to question my skills as a trainer or to be spying on me"

Nurse Joy came in and said:

"That's enough, you need to rest"

The trainer began to walk out of the room and before he left, he said:

"The name's Joe, this isn't the last time we will meet, trust me"

As Joe left, RB just fell to sleep and woke up a few hours later. He felt good as new, his energy fully recovered. RB thought about some of the things Joe said, he would need to do much better then before and get some Pokemon besides himself. Either way, he had no useful supplies with him, so he thought about going to the Pokemart to pick up the stuff he would need. He got out of the bed, let Nurse Joe know he was leaving, and he went outside. It was now dawn time, with orange skies above, but still a good amount of light. He went into the Pokemart and got the same reactions like he got from the Pokemon Center. One person said:

"Is that a Pokeuman?"

Another one said:

"That's a Pokeuman for sure, but most of them are located further north"

RB went up to the counter and with his limited money brought three potions, but the Pokeballs were sold out. He went back outside and started to head west to route 102. Up in the sky was a huge Meowth balloon head and inside was two humans with a Meowth. One was female and had long red hair while the other was male with short blue hair. They spotted RB and lowed the balloon closer to the ground. The female said:

"Look at that Torchic, it must be a rare kind"

The male replied:

"Yeah, the boss would give us a raise for this one!"

The Meowth, which was not a Pokeuman, could somehow speak and said:

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Lets capture it!"

So they got in closer and RB saw the shadow of their balloon, but it was already too late. They dropped a net on top of him and then the female and male spoke in order:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

And the last line was said by the Meowth:

"Meowth! That's right!"

RB just remembered how high Team Rocket's failure rate was, at about 99.9%. How could he get caught by such lowly villains? How would he break out of the net when he had no Pokemon to help him? He knew he would break out somehow, how often did Team Rocket ever get away with anything? He was thrown onto the balloon right next to Team Rocket and they started to lift back into the air. Jessie said:

"So simple, yet so flawless!"

James commented:

"That must have been our easiest capture yet!"

RB got angry by this and really tried hard to break out:

"I won't be captured by a bunch of lamers like you three. You should not act like you won before you truly did"

Team Rocket was shocked by this. Jessie was the first to speak:

"Another talking Pokemon?"

James said:

"This is even better then I thought. We'll going to hit the jackpot with this Pokemon!"

RB while still trying to break out, said:

"For your information, I'm a Pokeuman"

Team Rocket started to hold the net to prevent RB from breaking out so easily. James said:

"I think I read about Pokeumans somewhere"

Jessie looked at him and replied:

"There is no time for that, just hold on"

However, RB tried really hard at that point and broke out the net. Team Rocket was shock and Meowth said:

"Oh no! He's free! You're not getting off that easy!"

Meowth's claws came out of his paws. RB used his scratch attack on Meowth and it knocked him out. He did the same to Jessie and James before they got the chance to call out other Pokemon. RB started to lower the balloon close to the ground, but Team Rocket recovered. They were about 50 feet above the ground now and RB knew the only way out was to jump, it was a long shot, but most Pokemon don't seem to have much problems with long falls. As he jumped off, he set fire to the balloon causing it to blow up. The last words he heard before he landed was:

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

The impact from the land was not hard at all. He looked up to the now nighttime sky and saw a flare come and go, the same spot he heard Team Rocket's last words form. He had no idea where he was at for the moment, but at that moment he heard Pokemon sounds and cries for help. He quickly ran to the spot and saw a Treecko attacking a Plusele and Minun.

Both Plusele and Minun looked like Pokeumans, each about two feet tall, young, and female looking. Plusele had a big red bow tie on her head and Minun had a big blue bow tie on her head. RB knew the only one who could save them was himself so he used Ember on the Treecko from behind it's back and it ran around in circles till it dropped to the ground in defeat. He was thinking about capturing the Treecko, but remembered he had no Pokeballs. Both Plusele and Minun were holding onto each other in fear and still shaking when RB was walking toward them. RB said:

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you two. I just got the Treecko off your back"

He pulled out two potions and they were no longer scared. He sprayed both of them with the potions and they were back to full energy. Both replied with a simple thank you and before RB could ask any questions, Joe found them and followed up with:

"Hey you! Get away from my little sisters!"

RB replied:

"Hey, I just saved them two from that Treecko over there"

Joe replied and was mad:

"Get away from him sisters! Don't lie to me! Mudkip go!"

Joe threw out a Pokeball and Mudkip came out ready to attack. Plusele said to Joe:

"Wait Joe, please stop"

Minun also said:

"He helped saved us, honestly"

Joe called Mudkip back right before it used Watergun on RB and said:

"I'm sorry, I guess I really do own you one for saving my sisters. However, that does not stop you from being a trainer that won't get anywhere"

RB replied:

"Hey man, can't you be a little bit nicer here? If I did not come, who knows what would have happened to them two"

Joe walked off with his sisters heading west. RB followed them, with many questions, like why were Joe's sisters Pokeumans and not one himself. Soon he saw a sign that said welcome to Petalburg City. There was something else written under the sign. "If you're reading this, something bad will happen. Ha ha ha ha! Signed Joe." Something bad indeed happened, the chapter ended.

_Author Notes_

That chapter went on a little bit longer then I wanted it to be.


End file.
